Don't Love the One You're With: Love me
by leejeeg
Summary: Duo misunderstands things about his relationship with Heero.


Don't Love the One You're With: Love me

A fanfic by leejeeg  
1=2.  
A little lemony at first. Language.

Just a little fic that occurred to me a while ago, nothing major.

Duo misunderstands things about his relationship with Heero.  
A bit of GW knowledge is good-I tend to assume if you are reading you know what's what.

It has been years since I published a fic. Sorry it has taken so long-a lot has happened in my life, and not all of it good. But I am happy to be back. And I would like to thank people who have reviewed or followed my work over the years.

Special shout outs to:duolovesheero, candy4beth, Amazonwmn3333, AnimeAngel111, arekisandora07, Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne, rookcrossfield, Ayra12, suicidal-sinner, jackal333, CiaraMarie13, , Kitty in the Box, seethingkitsune, seireidoragon, bloodroseroxas, Beautiful Obsession 17, Kiara victory Tatsu, inugurlume, Vampire Power is cool, moonylovesyou, XxAoi-YokoxX, Kenichi Matsuyama, Akumu Nokami, Rosario2634, PotterWhoFan, Jackson94, NinjaGirl9797, Phoenixrising35, filipalope88, xHOWLINGxMOONx, WakamaMichiyuki, Belladonna Goddess Chloe, starhinarose35, CatchyEssbee, IridescentStarlight, soulXmaka4evalove, Prime's Little One, KizunaTsudoishi, yoyo, ilover145, Lady Kirei, darkness-has-eyes, Miko Vampire, horsle, WannabeTimeGirl, sasusakuhiwatari, Signora Lilium, DaughterofDante, KissFromABlackRose, dootadoot, blueflame54, rubisora18117, , SilverDragon-Purity, blackflamekitty, starrose25, DarkPika-Sama, tsukasabuddha, ItaDei-SasuNaru fan,  
Sesshy'sSannah, catyscitty, AzhureSapphire, Keru no Kotoba, NekoA, snowdragonct.

Also, I am working on an idea I had for a GW/SPN crossover, but I have no idea when it will be complete.

Thanks for reading,

Leejeeg

The room is dark save for a fat candle on the highboy. It's flickering light shadows two figures in a very intimate posture, against the wall.  
"Oh, oh, god!" Duo moans as he finds handholds in the headboard.  
Heero has him firmly in his grasp, strong hands on his hips as he thrusts steadily into Duo. "Ohhh," Heero responds.  
Duo's head drops forward and he spreads his thighs just a fraction wider enabling Heero to increase the power and depth of his thrusting.  
Duo cries out as Heero's cock pumps steadily, hitting his prostate dead on each time. He's gasping and keening inarticulately as pleasure blinds him, his eyes shut tightly as he gives in completely to the sensation and simply lets himself feel.  
Heero is beyond control now, only wishing to climax in Duo's delectable, tight body.  
He never imagined that dinner and a movie about a month ago would lead to this but he was glad, he had wanted his partner for such a long time, had despaired of this intimacy ever happening and yet here they were, careening toward what was sure to be an earth-shattering climax.  
Leaning forward to kiss the side of Duo's neck, Heero slid upward and nipped his earlobe. He slid his right hand along Duo's shaft and deftly pumped him, mimicking his hips thrusting hard and fast. "C'mon, sweetheart," he murmured as his other hand slid toward Duo's chest and nimble fingers playfully plucked the dusky nipple he found there, "come for me-come with me, ahhh!"  
That was it for Duo as he hit the pinnacle of pleasure. He nearly screamed and then he slumped forward, bringing Heero on top of him with his full weight.  
Panting from exertion they lay together for a few moments and then Duo bucked up against Heero's body. "Lemme up, all sticky."  
Heero rolled aside onto his back and lay there smiling at the ceiling.  
When Duo returned he had the raggedy towel he used for clean up. He finished wiping them as clean as possible and dropped the towel to the floor. He rolled on top of Heero and kissed him. "That was incredible."  
Even though the two young men were sated, sensitive and sleepy, Heero slid his hands down to cup Duo's buttocks, holding him securely in place. They kissed a little longer until they grew drowsy and rearranged their bodies spoon-fashion with Duo cuddled against Heero's chest. They slept peacefully and dreamlessly.

* * *

During the month or so that Heero and Duo had become more intimate they had an unspoken agreement to be discreet at work. There was no official policy at Preventer regarding interpersonal relationships between agents, but Heero felt that their private lives should be just that: private. He assumed that Duo agreed.  
That did not prevent the odd stolen kiss or random flirtations, however. Heero was not, despite departmental rumors, made of stone, and a flirtatious Duo Maxwell was very hard to resist.

It was raining. It was Monday. Heero was inundated with data files. He had the painstaking job of having to organize the files into three categories: Open, Closed and Unsolved. The Unsolved files were overwhelming, hence Une's directive that Agent Yuy head the organization of said files. Heero was efficient, fast and left no stone unturned.  
Duo had a case he was investigating concerning illegal imports of building materials. The exporters were routing substandard materials used in construction planet-wide. The defective materials were already responsible for eleven onsite accidents, including two deaths. Une wanted the exporters as well as the receivers of the goods exposed and arrested.

It was nearly lunch time and Duo was getting fidgety. He looked up from his desk and gazed at Heero who was engrossed in cataloging files. He shuddered at the prospect, glad that it was not he who had the tedious assignment.  
Then he noticed that he was still staring at his partner: at the way his hair curled slightly at the nape of his neck when he needed a haircut, his handsome profile, despite the fight he had with a suspect in a serial robbery last month, (he was lucky his nose was not broken) and his broad shoulders that hinted of his strength.  
Duo rose from his seat and quietly approached Heero. Heero grunted softly in acknowledgment but otherwise kept his attention on his work. Then Duo leaned in and gently kissed his neck. Heero was still typing as his head swiveled enough to let Duo kiss him on the lips.  
"Mmm," Duo breathed.  
Heero smiled slightly. "Yes. Mmm. Now go back to work.  
That coaxed a chuckle from his partner. "Yes sir," Duo said, saluting.

A half an hour later Duo could not stand it any longer so he grabbed his coffee mug and headed toward the break room. As he drew closer to the break room a sudden tingling made him wary. He slowed his footfalls into a complete stop and listened just outside the door.  
"Did you hear about Yuy and Maxwell?" That voice belonged to Hickey from data entry.  
"No-what?"  
The lazy drawl could only be Vincenza Rizzoli from records.  
"They are fuck buddies!"  
"Really Dana, how vulgar. Besides where would you hear such a thing?" That was Morse Vola, from the PR office.  
"Sanders was in the garage and saw them making out in Yuy's car," answered the data entry clerk with a rather smug voice. "Not only that but..."  
Before she could add anything to the scandalous charge, an outraged Duo marched in looking murderous. "Don't you people have anything better to do than to spread gossip! How dare you speak about Agent Yuy and myself in such a lascivious manner, it's none of your damn business what _anyone_ around here does in private!"  
"But Agent Maxwell," Hickey began.  
"But what, Ms. Hickey? Do you have any idea what spreading false rumors can do to the morale of a workplace? And all of the rest of you, milling about like a bunch of washerwomen. You should thank your lucky stars that it was me who overheard, and not Commander Une or heaven help you, Agent Yuy. I hope this will be the first and only time I ever have to tell you this. I think you had all better get back to work."  
When no one moved he barked out, "on the double!" and they scrambled like frightened mice.

Duo made his way back to his office slowly as he contemplated what had just happened. He was livid, incensed by the impertinence of his fellow coworkers. His outburst undoubtedly did nothing to dissuade them from believing the rumor. Part of him felt rather sheepish at his denial of the situation, it was false that they were fuck buddies, he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Heero, they just wanted to keep it private. They were entitled to that weren't they? What with it being a new relationship and all?  
 _Fuck buddies_. That wasn't all they were, were they? Heero didn't think of him like that. _I love him,_ Duo thought, _have for years. No. It isn't like that, it can't be_.  
By the time Duo reached their office he was calm and ready to forget about the incident. He wouldn't even mention it to Heero, no point in getting him all upset.  
Duo stopped before he got to the door. Heero was on the phone. He knew he shouldn't do it but he just listens.  
"No, I'm not dating anyone."  
Duo was shocked to hear Heero say that. _He's not dating? What am I then? A fuck buddy? Stress relief? Friends with benefits_? But before he could listen in on the rest of the conversation Sally Po came up to him to remind him to make an appointment with her for his annual physical. "Yeah, Sally, I will, thanks." He certainly hoped that Sally hadn't caught him listening at the door, he was already mortified enough.

When Duo entered their office, Heero was no longer on the phone. He smiled when Duo looked his way. Duo loved that smile. Heero wouldn't smile at him if he didn't mean anything to him would he? _Nah, Heero cared, of course he did_.  
"Duo?"  
"Yeah Heero?"  
"Have you ever heard the song 'Love the One You're With?"  
"Um-yeah, it's an old BC song. Why?"  
"I am confused by the idea-love the one you're with? I just want to understand the meaning. If you love the one you're with, what happens to your significant other?"  
Duo rubbed his neck in thought. "Well, in the Seventies-BC that is, there was an American movement that emphasized enlightenment, using drugs to free your mind and free love. People who believed in this were called Hippies."  
"And everyone believed in this-free love? From what I have learned of human relations so far, this does not seem to be generally acceptable. Is it?"  
Duo cleared his throat. This conversation was straddling the line at awkward. And after what he heard in the break room, he did not want to give Heero any ideas. "No, Heero. Most people with lovers or spouses, whatever, would object to the idea that given the situation, one might as well just love whoever is available."  
"I see. So this was a whimsical song written by a bunch of horny guys?" Heero chuckled. "I guess I could understand that."  
"What?" Duo was even more confused about their status. Before Heero could respond his vidphone chirped. Une wanted to see him in her office immediately. Heero grabbed the files that Une undoubtedly wanted to discuss, leaving Duo behind feeling dismayed.

While Heero was gone Duo stewed about the morning's events. He doesn't know what to think, but he does know that he's nobody's boy toy.  
By the time Heero returned he was quiet, withdrawn, and distracted. When the end of their shift comes Duo packs his gear. He says good night to Heero.  
"Hey-you okay? You've been kind of quiet today."  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he responds, subdued. "I'll see you tomorrow." Duo quickly made his way into the hall, missing the perplexed look on Heero's face."But I thought, we, we were going to be together tonight," Heero says to himself, disappointed.

* * *

The next few days Heero only saw Duo at work. Duo was civil, not overly friendly and affectionate like he usually is. Soon Heero begins to worry that Duo might be seeing someone else, but he doesn't know how to ask, and he is afraid of the answer.

When Duo doesn't even show up for the weekly movie night at Quatre's, Heero has had enough. He has to know what is going on.

* * *

Heero shows up at Duo's apartment, much to Duo's surprise and annoyance. Does Heero think that he is available for a booty call? The nerve.  
"Look, Duo, I'm sorry for showing up unannounced..."  
"What do you want Heero," Duo interrupts.  
"I think something is upsetting you."  
"What do you care," Duo scoffs.  
"I care."  
"More like you miss your fuck buddy, Yuy."  
Heero is hurt by the use of his last name.  
"If you think this is a booty call you can forget it."  
"What?" Heero is confused. "Duo, what the hell are you talking about?"  
Duo turns his back on Heero, arms crossed stiffly across his chest. "L-look Heero, I don't want, I can't be your fuck buddy, okay?"  
Heero stared at him, shocked. "A what?"  
"Sanders told everyone in the break room that that's what we are; she saw us in the garage in your car one night, and then the other day I heard you say on the phone that you weren't dating anyone, and then you said you could relate to that song about loving the one you're with."  
With a heart-broken look on his face Duo heaved a great sigh. "So go on, Heero. Go find the one you love and leave me alone."  
Heero took Duo by both arms. He was indescribably relieved that it was some sort of miscommunication, that his lover wasn't seeing someone else. "First of all, Duo, you ought to know better than to eavesdrop. You only heard half the conversation. I was telling Relena that I'm not dating because I'm not-I'm in a relationship with you. Second, Sanders should mind her own damn business."  
Duo stared, stunned by Heero's words. "Then you mean..."  
"C'mere," Heero smiled as he pulled Duo closer. He wrapped his arms around him and Duo melted in his embrace. Heero takes a deep breath and releases it. "Duo, just because I have a little trouble expressing my feelings like other people doesn't mean I don't feel them. I love you."  
Duo's arms tighten around Heero. "I love you too, always have." Duo remembered how hard it had been to get Heero to accept his friendship. Now they were declaring their feelings for one another. He would cry. If boys cried.

"Hey, do you want go out-see a movie or something?"  
"No, Heero, I want to stay in and watch a movie and cuddle on the couch with you."  
The fact that after their misunderstanding Heero did not try to get him into bed immediately warmed his heart, it was further proof that Heero wasn't just in it for the sex. And they _were_ going to have sex. Make up sex which was pretty hot. He told Hero this, and he laughed, "I don't just want you for body, although you are hot as hell, Shingami."  
Duo cuddled closer. "I don't know whether to send Sanders flowers or give her a black eye."  
"Duo," Heero admonished, "we don't hit women."  
Duo sighed. "You're right, I'll get Hilde to do it."

END


End file.
